Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to static analysis tools.
Static analysis tools can analyze computer code from a computer program without having to execute the computer program itself. The results of the static analysis can identify potential issues that may occur in the computer program if the code were to be executed. Static analysis results can identify a variety of different potential issues. Some of the potential issues revealed by the static analysis results may be more serious than others. For example, one potential issue may be related to a memory safety violation (e.g., a buffer overflow). A separate, less serious potential issue, may be an issue whose significance is hard to establish, such as a switch statement fall-through, which is often intentionally coded. However, sifting through static analysis results to find the serious potential issues can be a time consuming process for a developer. Furthermore, without finding the serious potential issues, the computer program may fail upon execution.